100 Visits to Insanity Challenge
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: 100 drabbles or one-shots of 50 words or more for the following themes.
1. Chapter 1

_CHALLENGE: Write at least 50 words - can be a poem, a story, anything - on these Themes! Try to go in order, it's more fun, but do whatever you like. ;) Must be Harry Potter. Have your own interpretation of what these mean, just try to make it recognizable! If any of these includes a character name, make that character the main topic; don't just MENTION them. That's cheating. :D_

Harry Potter 100 Themes for_**100 Visits To Insanity~**_

1. Beginning

2. Finding You

3. The Burrow

4. I'm a What?

5. You're Beautiful

6. The Final Battle

7. First Day Back

8. Love

9. Hate

10. Quidditch

11. Yule Ball

12. Halloween

13. Christmas

14. Hogsmeade

15. Year Seven

16. O.W.L.s

17. Worst Memory

18. Best Memory

19. It's Just a Crush!

20. The Marauders

21. Fred Weasley

22. Harry Potter

23. George Weasley

24. Draco Malfoy

25. Lord Voldemort

26. Phoenix

27. You're Not Allowed in Here!

28. Hot Chocolate

29. Snow

30. First Date

31. Last Date

32. What's My Age Again?

33. Mary Sue Goes to Hogwarts

34. How Embarrassing...

35. Hospital Wing

36. The Owlery

37. Diagon Alley

38. Going Home

39. Death

40. Life

41. The Potter Family

42. The Black Family

43. The Malfoy Family

44. The Weasley Family

45. A House Elf, a Spoon, and a Lock of Hair

46. Obsence Gestures

47. Slytherin

48. Gryffindor

49. Ravenclaw

50. Hufflepuff

51. I Hate You!

52. I Sorta Like You

53. I Love You

54. Who's This American Chick?

55. Valentine's Day

56. Prank Day

57. Hermione and Ron

58. Hermione and Cho

59. Ginny and Luna

60. Ginny and Harry

61. Arthur and Molly

62. Tom Riddle the First

63. The Lives We Lost

64. Going to America

65. Going to England [note: Hogwarts is in Scotland]

66. Dumbledore's Office

67. There You Are, Trevor!

68. Potions

69. Transfiguration

70. Charms

71. The Forbidden Forest

72. Ancient Runes

73. Defence Against the Dark Arts

74. Apparation Tests

75. I've Always Loved You

76. Pregnancy

77. A Time For Mourning

78. Vampires - The Real Kind

79. Werewolves

80. Banshees

81. Seamus Finnigan

82. Crabbe (And Goyle)

83. Neville Longbottom

84. St. Mungo's

85. Internet

86. Tutoring

87. Severus Snape

88. Mass Breakout

89. Mail

90. Detention

91. Death Eaters

92. Don't Stand So Close to Me

93. Tired of Being Here

94. The Hogwarts Express

95. Number Four Privet Drive

96. It's a British Thing

97. No More Us for You

98. Hello

99. Goodbye

100. Ending

**A/N: Thank you FailedAuthor for the idea. What a challenge**


	2. Beginning

Beginning

Gently, Severus kisses Lily.

"I love you" He says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know" She whispers, looking away

"What's wrong?" He asks, his bare chest showing above her bed sheets, their legs intertwined still.

"I don't know, I'm just scared. What if James finds out" She whispers.

"Then tell him he's a father."

**A/N: Ok, controversial? Maybe. But I honestly believe Snape is the daddy, so here is the beginning. **


	3. Finding you

Finding You

"I…I never should have came to this blasted school. Waste of time. Nothing but nasty Mudbloods." He says with disgust.

"I'm glad you came here, Malfoy." I answer my light blue eyes meeting his silver ones.

"Rubbish. And why is that?" He looks at me with disgust.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have found you."


	4. The Burrow

"It's beautiful." Molly exclaims, looking at the small house. "But will it be big enough, we always swore we would have a big family."

"We can add on, make a room off to the side, and work our way up. It'll be big enough." Arthur replys, putting his hand against his wife's lower back.

"And what do you think, my little Bill?" She asks looking at the bundle of joy in her hands. The baby smiles, cooing.

Hours later, as she sits at the kitchen table, Bill asleep in the bassinette beside her, Arthur walks in to her crying.

"What's wrong, I thought you loved the house?" He sits down beside her, comforting her.

"I do, but it's so quiet and big." She cries "I didn't realize it when we first saw it, but it's huge!"

"Yes," he answers, remembering how he, as a young Weasley never had this much space to himself growing up. "But we will fill it with love, until the walls feel like they are caving in."


	5. I'm a what?

"Congratulations, Miss Hermione Granger. We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Wizard and Witchardry." Her father reads.

"Wh-What?" She stammers in disbelief. "The school of what? What's he talking about mum?"

"I have no idea, darling." Her mother replies.

"Is this a joke!" Hermione demands, looking at, but she didn't realize, Headmistress McGonagall.

"Not a joke at all, dear" McGonagall replies, using her wand to pick up the family cat, and set her in her lap. Gently, she pets the furry creature.

"But…that means I'm a…a…"

"Yes," McGonagall smiles "Yes, you are."


	6. You're Beautiful

You're Beautiful.

"Your filthy, disgusting. Nothing but dirt, you blimey Mud Blood."

She got sick of it.

"THAT'S IT!" Hermione screams, pointing her wand in the other girls face. "I don't understand why you think your better than me? Because Malfoy talks to you, makes you his servent! Because you are a Slytherin, with a mind of a slug! Or Because you have snogged every guy, minus Harry and Ron, within a twenty mile radius! Just tell me why! What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much!"

"Don't you see it?" She quivers, staring at Hermione's eyes, instead of her wand, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"No! I don't" Hermione smarts back.

"When he looks at you, his eyes get gentle. His face less tense." She sighs, "I hate you because in his eyes, you're beautiful. And I'm just me."


	7. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

POV Ron

I never thought I would feel her lips against mine. Never in a million years, did I think I would be lucky enough to kiss her, but being inches away from death makes people do crazy things. And now, here I was holding her hand, not as a friend, but as a...maybe? Well, I better not curse it. I had kissed her, that's the important thing. Not Harry, me. Slowly, we walk towards the Great Hall. I'm scared to speak, scared she will change her mind, or yell at me, or hit me. That wouldn't be a first. Standing at the doors, I look down at her hand, wrapped in mine.

"Are you ready?" She asks me finally, I just stare at her lips. "from here, nothing will ever be the same."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I answer, as we push the doors open. Then I see it, tears well up in my eyes, my throat tightens, and I feel my face go white. I think I'm gonna faint. Is that...my mom sitting on the ground by the bodies?


	8. First Day Back

First Day Back

You could not ignore where the war took place. The school was a mess. Walls will holes in them, walls completely missing. There was still...my stomach dropped...I think I'm gonna puke...blood everywhere. The bodies were gone, Thank Merlin, buried and resting in peace, but the memory was still written all over the school. From the rubble pile that stood taller than me, to the flowers and pictures, the posters that said "I miss you" and "Why did you have to leave?" I look for a familiar face, anyone who can help me.

"Potter!" I holler, running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He snaps at me, "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I...I want to be the one helping this time."

"Fine. Neville!" He hollers, and Neville peeps his head from behind a half wall "Find something here Malfoy can do."


	9. Love

Love

"Run Lily! Go! Leave!" James screams, "Get out as fast as you can!"

Lily grabs Harry, just as she sees the light come from the end of Voldermort's wand, striking James dead.

"NOOOO!" She screams, sobbing. Time stands still, as she looks at her husband's dead body. Sobbing, she looks up, and time is moving again. She runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time, holding her son as close to her as she can. He doesn't cry in her arms, perhaps from shock, or knowing that he needs to be silent to save both their lives. Sobbing, she runs into his nursery, closing the door gently behind her, before walking over to the window. _How can we escape?_ is all she can think before the door slams open.

"You!" Voldermort says, pointing his wand at Lily. She shivers in fear."Step away from the boy." She looks down at Harry, looks into his beautiful eyes, her eyes. She can't step away from him, he is all she has now.

"NO!" She says firmly "You can have me, but you can not have my son."

"I do not want you. I want the boy. Give me the boy, and you shall live." He answers, his voice having a hiss to it, almost like a snake or the wind.

"NO!" She screams.

"Fine. Then you shall both die." He states calmly, pointing his wand at her, the light comes from the wand.

"NOOOO!" She screams, turning her back towards the light, shielding Harry with her body.


	10. Hate

Hate

Sitting under the tree, my wand is pointing at him, beneath my book. Look at the way he's snogging her. The way she's laughing in his arms. I could turn him into a toad now if I wanted, a bug. I could squish him like the pathetic twirp he is. Then she would be mine. Lily would be all mine.


	11. Quidditch

Quidditch

There she is, on the edge of her seat, watching us. Watching me! Here it comes, my one chance to impress her. Watch this! The crowd is cheering. They are screaming my name.

"BLOCK IT! BLOCK IT!"

Watch this my love! I am the Keeper! I am The King!


	12. Yule Ball

Yuleball

I stare at her as she walks down the stairs, and my mouth can't help but drop open. The pink of the dress looks beautiful on her, the brown of her eyes melting mine.

"Look at her, Ron. She looks so..so.."

"Beautiful." I finish


	13. Halloween

Halloween

"Ron, can you stop eating candy for one second?"

"mmm...ummhmmm.."

"Can you believe I used to want to be a witch for Halloween? My mum always used to tell me no."

"mmmm...mmreeellly?"

"Yea, kinda funny isn't it?"

"mmmmmhhhmmm"

"RONALD! STOP EATING!"


	14. Christmas

Christmas

"Ginny"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I...I wanted give you something."

"..."

"Well, go ahead, open it."

"No one's ever gotten me anything before Harry, no boy at least."

"So, open it."

"Oh Merlin, Har-"

"Will you marry me Ginerva Weasley?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	15. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

"I walked down to Zonko's today. I admit, I felt rather Holey."

"..."

"You used to always make fun of that joke, saying 'That's the best you can come up with' or 'Are you even my brother?'"

"..."

"Look, I miss you. I couldn't even go in Zonko's. I just stared in the window, the nose-biting teacups. We tricked everyone with those, even mum.

"..."

"So, I walked down the street, to Brews and Stews, where I ordered a tea, looked at the teacup, and cried"


	16. Year Seven

Year Seven

"I can't believe I'm back at this bloody school. Wouldn't even have missed if not for Potter. Another year, eight! That makes eight years!"

"..."

"Grang- Hermione! Wait up!"

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp_

"What do you want? When Voldermort died, so did you in my book"

"I...Ouch!"

"It's the truth, death-eater."

"Ex-death-eater. And I wanted to say..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry"


	17. OWLS

O.W.L.S

"Just one more kiss, PLEASE!"

"No, Ronald! I have to study."

"Please? Just one?"

"No Ron, I have three times as many tests as you do. I have to pass, have to."

"I think your exaggerating"

"Fine."

_Muah_

"You can't cheat off of me this time, Ron. Now study."


	18. Worst Memory

Worst Memory

POV Severus Snape

"Please sit down." Dumbledoor asked me.

"What's going on?" I ask, sitting down gently on his couch.

"It's Lily, she's" He don't even have to finish. I lean over, my chest feeling like it's going to explode. I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Severus! Severus!" It's then that I realize I am screaming, not just crying, but screaming.

"I...I...I want to see her." I beg, in between sobs. "H...How did...how did it happen?"

"Voldermort. She was protecting the boy."


	19. Best Memory

Best Memory

Standing there, my knees go weak. I'm listening for it, my mind on edge. Why! Why can't I hear it! What are you doing? What is going on! I look down, holding Ginny's hand. I have looked Voldermort himself in the eye, died even, but nothing had ever made me as scared as I am right this minute.

"WAAAAAHHH!

"Oh my God, Ginny! Did you hear that! Did you hear that!" I scream in joy, kissing her on the lips as the Healer turns around, holding our baby in her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's a boy! Do you have any names picked out?"

I look down at Ginny, at her smile.

"James Sirius."


	20. Just A Crush

It's Just A Crush

"But why? Why are you snogging him after everything he's done to you? Everything he's said?"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I tried to explain."

"I wouldn't. I don't. I..."

"Don't say it, Sev. It'll only make this harder."

"But I do"

"You don't, I'm nothing more than a crush, an elementary school crush."

"But you are, I love you." Tears fill her eyes.

"I'm. Just. A. Crush."With that, she runs out of the room.

"Not to me, you're not."


	21. Marauders

Marauders

"Everyone, raise your right hand and repeat after me: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Good, the meeting has started. First matter at hand, trickery." Remus announces, as the boys all sit on the floor of the shrieking shack basement.

"I say, we hold Snape upside down by his underwear, show his little girlfriend what a real man he is." James answers sharply.

"Good, I like it."

"Ok, I say we come up with a name for this club. The three musketeers had one." Remus states.

"What the bloody hell are the Three Musketeers?" Sirius asks, sincerely shocked.

"They were a muggle group, ran around together stopping trouble," Remus answers, "I used to watch them as a kid, anyway that's not the point Sirius, stop distracting me."

"Ok, what about..." Peter rubs the bottom of his chin, thinking.

"The Marauders!" James hollers out.

"The Marauders, I like it. All in favor of the Marauders, say I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"  
>"Then there it is, we are the Marauders."<p>

"Alot better then the Three Mouseketeers." Sirius laughs, poking James in the side with his elbow.

"They were not mice, Sirius! They were people!" Sirius laughs again.

"Yea, and I'm a dog."


	22. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley

"I promise, Ginny there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But Geowge said the tree..." A four-year-old Ginny tries to explain, pointing out the window.

"He was joking. The tree isn't going to eat you."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. I'll always be here to protect you."

...

"So where are you? In the dirt I suppose, because I don't feel you here. You're never here, just your name." Ginny cries, running her fingers across the letters on the granite _Beloved son, brother, and friend. _

"You promised!" She screams at the rock, hating it for her heart breaking. Hating it for her mom not sleeping, for George not living. "You promised! Where are you now!"


	23. Harry Potter

**A/N: I actually found this one insanely difficult, I mean it's BLOODY Harry Potter!**

Harry Potter

"He asked me!"

"He what?"

"Harry! He asked me to the Yule Ball! He thinks about me!"

"What did you say?"

"Well, no of course, I already promised Neville. But Hermione, he asked me!"

"Maybe you should dance a dance with him?"

"..."

"Ginny?"

"Yea...maybe."


	24. George Weasley

George Weasley

"Catch up to them!"

"I can't ride too close, it's dangerous." Fred sighs, knowing it's true.

"Can you at least get a little closer. I want to see George."

"No!" Suddenly it don't matter anymore. The side of Fred's head burst out in pain, his ear on fire. Screaming out in pain, he grabs onto his father's shirt. Clenching it in his hands.

"What's wrong, m' boy?"

"AHHHH! My ear is killing me! Hurry! Hurry! Get to the Burrow!"

"Were you hit?"

"No! AHHH! I think George was!"


	25. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

"He's beautiful."

"It's a boy Ciss. Boys aren't beautiful. Unless you want him to grow up to be a pansy."

"He's perfect."

"That I cannot argue."

"He's got your chin, your hair."

"And your nose."

"Can we keep him like this forever?"

"Absolutely not. He is to grow up and be a Death Eater."

"..."

"We talked about this."

"That don't mean I agree."

"You don't have to. It will happen."


	26. Lord Voldermort

Lord Voldermort

The new recruits were terrified as they were blindfolded in the dark, nearly pitch black room minus a dozen candles lining either side of the walls. Bellatrix' laugh rang out through the room as everything went black.

"We're off to see the wizard, the darkest wizard of all." She sings happily as they lead the recruits, Draco included, into the next room.

"Bring the first recruit forward." The Dark Lord orders, Draco stepping forth. "Ah, another Malfoy. I am impressed." Draco shakes as his blindfold is removed, his eyes exposed to the Dark Lord. His temples pound in pain as he feels his mind being searched.

_"I don't care what your father thinks. He is vile and cruel. You are pathetic." _

_The blood gushing out of his nose as Hermione punches it._

_The tears streaming down a young boy's face as he hears his parents argue about his father's Dark Mark._

_The butterflies as he leans in for his first kiss, being nothing as he had expected from Pansy, soft and gentle._

"Interesting" The Dark Lord speaks, "But he is loyal. Welcome to the Death Eaters. Next."

The next recruit walks up, the Dark Lord searches through his mind. "Trying to hide something from me? Kill him."

Draco shivers at the thought, the young wizard sentenced to death being only a few years older than himself. What had he gotten himself into.


	27. Pheonix

Aberforth walked through the Forbidden Forest, enjoying the lovely view. It was amazing to go and see this early in the morning. It got him away from Hogwarts for a while, and seeing the dew on the plants, the morning air, the scent of pine, it all took his breath away. Strolling along, he nearly didn't notice except out of the corner of his eye, the moving in the distance.

"Who goes there?" He called out, staying relaxed. "And what is your business?"

The only answer is a rustling in the bush in front of him.

"I see," He replies, holding his wand out in front of him. "Well, I am coming towards you so stay calm."

Walking towards the bush, he pulls a limb aside, exposing a phoenix with a broken wing.

"EEEEKKKK! EEEEKKKK!" It calls out, staring up at Aberforth with fear.

"It's okay, I'll take you back to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there." Cuddling the bird up in his arms, he walks not towards Hogwarts, but instead towards Hagrid's hut. "He'll heal you." He whispers to the injured bird. "And then whether or not you stay is your decision, but I rather like you. You are more than welcome to my quarters as your home."

The bird relaxes in Aberforth's arms, all the way up until he gets ready to leave the hut.

"He was just fine." Aberforth explains, "I don't know what has gotten into him."

"'e don't want you to leave sir. 'e has grown a liking to you it appears."

"Then it appears I'll have to stay." Aberforth answers, sitting back down. "Pour me another glass of tea, we'll chat."


	28. You Are Not Allowed In Here!

You Are Not Allowed In Here!

"What are you doing here?" The ghost asks quietly.

"I needed somewhere to escape. To get away from the pressure."

"This is the girl's lavatory," She replied softly, not knowing what else to say as the boy ran his hand fearfully through his white hair. "You are not allowed in here."

"I said I need somewhere to escape," The boy cried, looking up at her. "I just need to get away for a second."

"This is the girl's lavatory. You are not allowed in here." She repeats, looking at him through her big framed glasses.

"You think I didn't bloody hear you!" He snaps back, "I said I needed somewhere to escape!"

"Escape from what, dear boy." She replies, floating down beside him. She understood being the outcast, feeling left out. She was the only student here dead, and the only person who ever talked to her was sweet Luna.

"From everything, people expect so much out of me. For me to do things I don't know if I can do. That I don't know if I am ready to do. What if- What if I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

"That is something you have to ask yourself." She answers, "But I am here if you ever need to escape again."

"What if I'm not cut out for this? What if I fail? What if I fail my father?"

The ghost simply nods her head, understanding. "You are not allowed in here, but if you won't tell neither will I."

Looking up at the ghost, he realizes what she is saying. "Thank you." He whispers, standing up and heading back to the cabinet.


	29. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate

"Try it!"

"No Ron, I'm trying to study!"

"Just try it!"

"I know what it tastes like, I'm not going to try it."

"It's only hot chocolate Mione, please?"

"No! I'm busy!"

"Kiss me then!"

*muah*

"Ron, your lips taste like..."

"Like hot chocolate?"

"Yes, and it tastes amazing."

"Well, you have a choice. A glass of hot chocolate or kiss me again?"

*muah*


	30. Snow

Snow

***Flashback***

"On the count of three, we will throw them right at the back of Quirrell's head, Fred."  
>"Ready George?"<p>

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

***2014***

"Dad, do we have to do this every year? We know how to throw a snowball." Freddie asks, looking at the turban on the back of the snowman's head as he handed a snowball to Victorie and one to Hugo.

"Every year," George answered, "Right at the back of the head."

"But why, Uncle Georgie?" Victorie asks, staring up at her uncle as he knelt down beside her.

"See how white the snow is Victorie?" He asks, holding a snowball up in front of her face. The girl softly nods. "That's proof that even if they take what's most precious to us, the light always defeats the darkness in the end. Now on the count of three..."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" All three kids yell, hitting the turban hard on the back of the snowman's head.


End file.
